It's my Burden
by ikl wings
Summary: They're different to everyone else but are still human....most of the time. She is the ‘sister’a carer who manages to find the truth behind the story and the ending to the story.
1. Chapter 1 The Terrible Begining

**This is a new story that **_**I**_** felt like writing not sure why but **_**I**_** felt that **_**I**_** needed to write something that was a bit more dramatic.**

**It is called **

'_**It's my Burden' **_

**I know that the title isn't that interesting but **_**I**_** like it besides you don't read the title only by itself you need to read what is in the story.**

**Well here it is **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Disclaimer :- I don't own beyblades though I would like to, that would mean that Kai the hottie, Tala the mysterious wolf, Max the cutie and Ray the honest belong to me but unfortunately they're not mine oowww._

**Chapter 1 :- The Terrible Beginning**

Paige's POV

As _I_ usually do every morning on my way down the stairs to get started on breakfast is check the answering machine since mum and dad are usually late from work. So sometimes, they ring home and tell us and other times they are out on business trips so they don't come home but they never are out more than three days max.

_Brr brr brr brr brr_

_"Hello you have reached the Tula household sorry we can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep thank you ...beep... Hello this is Constable Nicholas Karel Riskens, Paige Ryka Tula, we need you to come to the station today after you get your siblings to school, you don't worry about going to school today, your teachers will understand."_

I was shocked that Nic would ring me for something unless it was important, and since when does he use his full name with me or mine for that matter. I shrugged and continued to pull out cereal & milk for the twins, tiger toast for Livida, rolled oats & fruit yoghurt for me and four sets of bowls. One by one my siblings started to come down for breakfast right on cue, Dayne and Wyatt, Livia with her teddy bear in one hand. They sat down in their places and started to eat what was placed before them.

"Thanks Paige." they said in unison.

"That is okay you know that I wouldn't let you guys starve or anything, but I still know you guys enough to know what you like."

"Finish up and get going okay, everyone lunches are on the sink and please take the right one cuss I don't want to be blamed as everyone has their own lunchbox. Okay the bus is going to be here soon so hurry up and get dressed." I ushered them upstairs, then after ten minutes they were ready to go.

"Look after yourselves." I gave them a hug while Livia waited for me to take her to school.

Once they were gone, I cleaned up before dropping Livia at school and going to see Nic. There was nothing that could prepare me for what I had to go to the police station for but part of me felt that something was wrong. Guess what I was right.

--

_Flashback_

_"Hi Nic how're ya doing?" Paige greeted the policeman._

_"Fine thanks Kary Ryka," he replied nudging as the girl started to get annoyed._

_"Must you use my nickname and middle name Nic, it's very annoying when you do that cus I can only imagine you as being serious when you're in uniform. You aren't there three year older neighbourhood boy who would throw mud at the pigeons and tease me for the birthmark on my neck," Paige remarked._

_"What's so bad about me mucking around and doing my job at the same time? I am not the boy you use to know, now I'm grown up; I'm more active physically,"_

_"Eww too much information Nic," the girl cringed in disgust._

_"I didn't really say it like a pun Paige, you just have a sick mind. Now I'm mature and smoking hot," Paige looked at him with a glare as he gave a small chuckle, "Okay, now about you coming here and missing school for today even though I believe that you would like to go back after this. Well I have important new for you so do you want the bad or the good first?" the officer said as he offered a seat to the girl._

_"Better give the bad so the good can cheer me up a little if it's really that bad."_

_"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but we received a report from an unidentified source that Mr Alexander Rikov Tula and Mrs Sara Bella Tula have been found...," he informed but ad trouble saying the rest of the sentence._

_"That's good new Nic, I don't know why you had to pull me away from school."_

_"Actually I didn't pull you away from anything and will you let me finish my sentence. They were found but when we cam closer they were...lifeless..."_

_It took Paige a while to process the new information in her mind, she was in shock. Beads of tears started to stream slowly down her cheeks. Nic pulled her into a hug," I'm sorry to be the one to tell you Constable Davies though that I was the closet to you. Are you sure that you're ok cus I'll tell you the good news. As your family are still under the age of sixteen they go to the closest relative which would be you but I'm not sure that you can look after your siblings and go to school, on top of that you may have to get a part time job so you can support yourself and your family. The only catch is that if you choose not to take custody, you all will be sent to Mr Tula's second cousin."_

--

As usual I had dinner and now everyone is asleep in their warm beds. It is a real burden to have them gone, all my life I have gotten use to having them around to have someone to look up to but now that they are gone, we must carry the burden ourselves. Mostly me actually to think about it, as I am the eldest it would be right that I should look after them as they are still my family but now it is only the whole world and us. Our lives from now on are going to be challenges and we must take one step at a time. I know that it will be hard but part of me wants it to be a dream, a horrible twisted dream, I pinch my arm, owww that hurt.

There I lay on the grass looking up at the stars, my brothers and sisters still sleeping while I went through my head how this could happen. It is weird how you see on TV families who are devastated over a death of a loved on but now that it has happened to us ironic really, the reasons were weird even I didn't understand the details.

I am glad that they are still asleep, at least they don't know but it is going to break their hearts when they find out... what happened. I am not sure if we will cope but if we stay together, we will get there...hopefully.

What am I going to do? Will we be split up? I hope not we must stay together even if it kills me I will protect them I must but I am not ready. They always asked me to help them around but it never occurred to me that I would have to take responsibility this fast, I am still sixteen nearly seventeen on September 27 and it is August 14 today.

Time goes fast and suddenly you realise that there is not that much time left as anything can happen to anyone. Our family for example will hopefully cope but I am afraid that we can't what I'm going to do. All we can do right now is try to get on with the normal routines and work from there.

This is how my story started; Friday morning, it was the toughest thing that I have ever had to cope with. All my life I have kind of had a feeling that something bad going to happen but I never expected it to be so soon. Is it right that I have to take responsibility this early in my life? Yes ….no …ah I don't know its so frustrating. I know that I want to look after them and protect them but how can I if I'm still a high school kid?

After yesterday I don't know what is to happen but I will fight to keep us together that is what mum and dad would had wanted, for us to stay together and be safe. But can I keep us safe? My eyes closed to block out any inference while many thoughts flowed through my mind. I hear footsteps lightly touching as my siblings woke, one bye one they entered the kitchen, "Morning guys how's everyone?"

"Morning Paige, what are we doing today?" asked a 15 year old Wyatt over his cereal.

"I'm going to the skate park after, I thought you were going with me?" said Dayne.

"Oh yeah, is that ok with you Paige?' Wyatt asked his sister.

"Whatever you two go there is nothing much to do here but I have something I really need to tell you guys." I said after taking a sip of juice.

Livia looked up at me with he little blue eyes, "Where are we going Aigy? Can we go to the park today, mum and dad always takes us to the park."

"Maybe later Livia come on eat your breakfast okay." I gave her a smile in which she giggled and went back to eating.

About twenty minutes later I cleaned up while everyone started to make their beds. Suddenly Livia came down crying, "Livia what's wrong did you loose Lifie again?"

"No there was a spider on the window," tears were running down her cheeks.

I crouched down giving her a hug "Livia look at me, I will get the bad spider and take it away okay," she smiled and nodded as I took her upstairs to her room.

"Um Aigy please don't kill it okay," Livia sounded scared but she cared for the life of others.

"Why not Livia?" I asked as we approached her room.

"Because it is wrong to take the life of someone," she replied.

"You're very smart Livia."

"I am eight Aigy," she grinned.

I opened the window and let the spider out, it scrambled across the roof into a crevasse. I could hear clapping behind me, I thought to myself, _'interesting Livia doesn't like spiders but she feels that it should live.'_

"Hey Paige we're going now see you later and we'll get something for lunch ourselves."

"Okay come back for dinner and ring me if you get into trouble." I looked at Livia, "How about we go out for the day and buy stuff so I can cook tonight this afternoon. How does that sound?" the little girl jumped for joy. "Okay then get ready."

--

**Hope you liked this story so far I have been soooo busy lately that I wanted to try a new idea to give my other stories a bit of a rest and besides I have a little case of writer's block.**

**Please read and review**

**Bye readers**

**Ikl wings the friendliest, cutest, little angel you know :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Discovered

Well it seems that some people don't like this story cus it is boring right but I'm getting there so hang on

**well it seems that some people don't like this story cus it is boring right but I'm getting there so hang on**

**here is the next chapter of my story though I know there wasn't much to go on in the last chapter sorry bout that people I have been trying out some new things and the details aren't in order in my head quite yet. **

**minor note- Wyatt in this story is not the one from the show okay, the only reason it is there is cus I like the name.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Disclaimer :- I don't own beyblades though I would like to, that would mean that Kai the hottie, Tala the mysterious wolf, Max the cutie and Ray the honest belong to me but unfortunately they're not mine oowww._

**Chapter 2:- Discovered**

The Tula twins were almost alike except their physical features and appetites. Dayne was older by two minutes but he acts childish at times, he since birth always had grey hair that was a dark ash colour underneath and dark brown eyes. His brother Wyatt had brown hair that was dark almost earthy brown and grey eyes, he was the more mature of the two but that didn't mean that he didn't get his fair share of mischief and practical jokes. They always wore the same outfits but always different colours which confuse most people...most of the time.

Dayne and Wyatt always did things together, skateboarding and pranks which could lead to detentions at their school but for some reason the teachers or the student council could find who is responsible. Every lead that comes their way turns into a mess of string with no end and no definite answer.

"Come on Dayne hurry up will you I want to do at least some boarding today," Wyatt called his brother after completing a few tricks over the stairs.

"Shut up will you I'm coming and watch out for the hole in front of you on the left," Dayne informed his twin.

"What?" a few seconds later Wyatt fell with a crash on the pavement, "Woaaaah!!"

Dayne jumped off his board, "Wyatt are you alright? Ouch, that looked painful; man your arm is bleeding. "

"It looks like it, ah it kinda stings you go I'll catch up later right now I really need to wash this off," Dayne hopped back onto his board then rode off while Wyatt went to find a tap to wash the wound but there wasn't any in sight as far as he knew.

"Here dude let me give you a hand with that, I am sure that the fall was more shocking than the sight of that. I tell ya that dunking is the scariest thing that happens to me a lot," a blonde guy appeared possibly sixteen, dressed in green frayed three-quarters and an orange shirt said as he held out a bottle of water.

"Thanks you saved me a lot of trouble," Wyatt replied as he grabbed the bottle from the stranger.

"No probs, sorry if I sound like a lunatic but I was watching you and your brother skating. Man I can tell you this, from my experience, I have never seen a person do that many tricks off very low height. You're pretty good you know, I skate but kinda prefer the water. Surfing is more my thing, by the way name's Max...Max Tate," he said as he took off his helmet.

"Well might as well tell you me name since you seem alright I guess, I'm Wyatt Tula and well me and my brother Dayne are 15 year old. We skate and throw the odd prank but that is confidential," Wyatt tapped the tip of his nose.

Max laughed then tapped his, "I know the joys of the pranks, my friends always threw pranks but that was a long time ago."

"Hey do you wanna come to the skate park, you can meet Dayne, he is good but I will always be better," Wyatt skated off while Max followed not far behind.

"You're soo on if it is a race you want then I accept," Max shouted at the boy.

"Well hurry up will ya, you can do better than that, my Nan can go faster and she is ninety four." Wyatt replied to the blonde.

After a few minutes they reached the skate park where Dayne was waiting for his brother. Upon greeting a long handshake was expressed.

"Oi bro what's with the dude?" the grey haired twin.

"Oh yeah this is Max Tate, he gave me a hand after you left. He's pretty cool guy not bad at boarding but waves are more his forte."

"Cool, I'm Dayne Tula and well let's see what you got on that board of yours."

Max didn't argue but went to a high ramp then managing to do a few 180s and a couple of ollies before successfully stopping on the other side.

"That's not bad but I can do that blindfolded," Dayne boasted.

"Oh really then board down the path bout 80 metres blindfolded and doing at least ten tricks," the blonde suggested as he held an out a green bandana.

"Dayne don't get ahead of yourself, remember what happened last time." Wyatt tried to convince his brother to refuse the challenge.

Dayne snatched a bandana from Max, fasting it over is eyes, he set off to complete the challenge, left, right around the tree, two ollies over the rock, double spin around the turn, a 180 over the stairs then a 360. He managed to do a handstand while boarding and then dodged a sharp curve, somehow he was sitting cross-legged and then back up again as he ran his hand across the railing near a pond. In about the last five metres just for a show he did a back flip then landed perfectly on the board before he stopped just before running into a group of kids who were crowding around an ice cream vendor.

'Just as Mr Dickenson said, but something tells me that there is more to these two but what? I don't understand everything going on, why him? We don't need person with hot air around and arrogance to deal with.' Max thought to himself.

"That was nothing watch this," Wyatt announced as he grabbed the blindfold from Dayne when he came back. Wyatt did a handstand and skated at the same time then did various flips onto the board, a few spins, back flips, ollies then laid flat on the board pushing with his hands. He dodged various people who were on the path and stray rocks and sticks.

'Not bad, not bad at all, maybe this one is the true gifted one."

--

two girls walked through the park, a light blue haired and a cream coloured, the older girl carried a picnic basket and a rug.

"Aigy look at that," Livia pointed to the blue birds that flew over them.

"I see Livia; do you see anywhere where we can have a picnic?" Paige asked the little girl.

"Over there near the pond, that was we can feed the duckies, come on Aigy," Livia ran in the direction of a clear area near the edge of the pond while the frantic Paige followed behind.

"Wait for me Livia," when she managed to catch up to the little girl, she was kneeling over something. "What do you have there Livia?"

The small girl looked up at the older girl with her light blue eyes full of tears, on the grass in front of her was a puppy with and injured leg, it didn't move at all. Paige's first thought was that it was already dead but there was a tiny whimper, feeling a bit sorry for the creature Paige took out a bottle of milk and a plate, carefully she poured the white liquid and placed the plate in front of the animal but there was no movement. Livia by now had trouble keeping her tears from soaking her clothes, gently she picked the puppy and held it to her shoulder, there it stayed as she cried and rubbed its fur against her cheek.

Paige had the picnic ready for the both of them, "Livia come and have something to eat, and "she took the puppy from the eight year old,"Let's put it down here on the rug with us."

"Ai...hi...Aigy...hi...is the puppy going to be okay?" Livia asked her sister taking a glimpse of the creature before nodding.

not far away sitting under a gazebo was a person with sharp yellow eyes watching the two as they ate their picnic.

when they were finished eating Paige cleared up the mess into the basket while Livia held the puppy. on the way out they stopped by the park ranger's office but the door was locked, "Livia I'm sorry but we have to leave the puppy just in case the owner comes back for it," gently Paige took the animal and placed it down on the welcome mat.

As they walked off Livia turned back for one last glimpse and to her surprise the creature got up and walked away into a bush.

'Interesting...just interesting indeed...it wont be long before you are going to be strong. but first Master said to find the last and find the last is what I will do." a figure watched the girls from behind a newspaper as they passed by. 'Oh looks like one is here so they know as well... then come and get it kitty but you better be quick.' they thought to themself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**sorry about the skate talk, I'm not that familiar with all that since I don't board or anything. **

**I know that there are a lot of ocs in this story but they kinda play an important role in the plot.**

**well there you have it people enjoy and until next time this is the iklest and cutest person that has ever wrote this story **

**ikl wings XOXOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3 Can You Handle the Truth

**Well pplz out there, I'm sorry about bad reviews and replies that are sent I'm in a very bad mood lately so stories aren't my first priority. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Disclaimer :- I don't own beyblades though I would like to, that would mean that Kai the hottie, Tala the mysterious wolf, Max the cutie and Ray the honest belong to me but unfortunately they're not mine oowww. Even if they did belong to me, I think that would be killed by everyone who likes them. Personally, I don't like Tyson in my opinion he is a big mouth and hot headed lucky buffoon, no offense to those who do like him._

**Chapter 3 :- Can You Handle the Truth**

"Well it is good to meet pranksters and all that but I gotta scram and catch a few waves before they go flat bye." Max said as he got on his board.

"Dido, we gotta go before our big sis gets pissed for being late home." Dayne said.

"Paige and Liv must be home already so later," Wyatt and Dayne watched as their new friend left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night everyone stayed at home, ordered pizza and watched movies. The family sat in the lounge room with popcorn as they watched Pirates of the Caribbean: Deadman's Chest. When the movie was finished the rubbished was cleared up and Paige sat her siblings on the lounge. "Is there something wrong Aigy?" asked the little blue eyed girl.

"Umm... I've some news that is going to affect all of us. I know that you won't like what I'm bout to say but please remember that it is hard on all of us okay.... Yesterday morning I got a call from Nic....he said that mum and dad have been found."

"That's good new Paige and what does them have to do with us unless you're trying to say what I'm thinking right now...no please don't tell me that what I'm thinking has happened." Wyatt said to his sister.

Paige simply nodded; tears were dripping down her face. In anger Dayne got up and threw the fire poker breaking the window in the process, "No!!!!! Who did this?"

Wyatt tried to calm his brother down by restraining his arms, "Calm down bro, you're gona frighten Livia. When I let you go promise that you let Paige tell us all she knows." Dayne's arms relaxed and stayed limp beside his body.

"Mum and dad were found dead I don't know why but someone found them and forced them to leave us. Nic said that now that we're technically orphans we have two choices; we lived with a relative or because I am almost seventeen I can have full guardianship of you guys but I'm not sure if I can manage school and get a job too."

Livia grabbed the older girl and held her in a tight hug, "Aigy please I don't want to be separated from you or Wyatt and Dayne even though they are icky boys."

"Don't worry about that Livia come on I'll take up to bed it has been a long day." Paige stroked the little girl's hair.

Livia nodded and bid goodnight to her brothers.

"Aigy is mum and dad watching over us still from heaven now?" the blue eyed girl asked as she looked up innocently.

"I'm sure that they are, watching and smiling. Now goodnight Liv."

"Night (yawn) Aigy." her little eyelids closed and Livia was off to dreamland.

Once she was tucked in bed and asleep, Paige came down and talked to her brothers. "What do you guys do today?" she asked trying to sidetrack off the topic of their parents.

"Nothing much skated, saw hot chicks, meet a surfer dude nothing much really." Dayne answered as Wyatt was still annoyed about the news.

"Dayne, Wyatt what would you think if we went to live with dad's second cousin?" Paige asked her brothers as she picked up the pieces of broken glass.

"I don't mind about it, if you can't handle it then I am fine with living under a rellies roof but as long as we don't get split up." Dayne replied as he picked up a few stray pieces near the armchair.

"Dido, I'm fine with whatever you think is best but we're not being separated." Wyatt agreed grabbing the dustpan and brush from the cupboard.

"Okay thanks for your support, we better go to sleep I'm sure that we're all tired," Paige bid goodnight to her brothers and headed to her room. Once there she slumped onto the bed. Closing her eyes she hummed a sorrowful tune the when the last note was reached she opened her eyes and turned her head to the mahogany bedside table. Sitting up she grabbed the phone and dialled a number. _Brrr brrr brr brr click _"Hello this is Paige Tula can I speak to Constable Nic Riskens please? Thank you."

"What's up Paige how did you know that I was still at the station?" the voice came from the other end.

"My secret Nic, anyway can you contact dad's second cousin and tell them about our situation. We all have agreed to go to their custody."

"Umm Paige I really hate to burst your bubble but someone somehow tracked them down and how do we say disposed of them and well now you cant. But fortunately there's someone else the only thing is they he isn't your relative. He actually an acquaintance of your father, if you want I can arrange him to come sometime."

"That would be great thanks a bunch Nic." Paige happily replied and bid him goodnight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day there was a knock on the door; Livia answered it while Paige and the boys were cleaning up the house.

"Hello young lady, how are you? We are the persons that were listed as close to kin," asked a polite male who was possibly around his late thirties.

Another man stood behind at the bottom of the stairs looking at the building, he was possibly a few years younger than the first but something felt really wrong.

The little girl invited the two visitors into the lounge while Paige prepared tea. The boys were a little cautious and tried to keep a hold over their little sister.

They sat down and the older man asked, "Do you by any chance know what happened to your parents?"

"No we've no clue as to what happened to them and we don't know why any person would want to kill them for. They travelled a lot so most of the time we wouldn't hear from them 3 days max," replied Paige who was pouring the tea next minuet there was a buzz near her leg, "Excuse me for a second I forgot to take out the biscuits from the oven." She excused herself and ran into the kitchen, whispering she answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Paige, why are you whispering? Is there something wrong?" the voice of Nic sounded.

"No it is just that we have visitors and I don't want them to hear," the sixteen year old replied.

"What!! Who is there?" Nic's voice sounded distressed.

"There are two men about their late thirties, you should know since aren't these the people who was on dad's second cousin's contact?" Paige was very confused.

"How can that be when I'm talking to them now?"

"If they are with you then who is here?" Paige asked as she was now very worried for the safety of her siblings.

"Listen to me Paige, get everyone out of there and come to the station, try not to attract too much attention hurry!" Nic was gone.

Taking a deep breath and a slight sigh Paige walked calmly into the lounge room, "Dayne, Wyatt, Livia can you all help me with these, there are a lot." the boys gladly stood and ushered their sister to come too.

"What is wrong Paige there are no cookies and I don't remember you making cookies this morning," whispered Dayne eyeing the clean benches.

"There aren't stupid I'll explain later. No one argue with what I'm going to say next, but we all have to get out of here now." her voice sounded frantic and worried.

The three nodded, "Okay Wyatt, you take Livia to the far corner of the garden there should be a hole there, go through and wait for us. Dayne you sneak upstairs and grab your mobile phones and the skateboards, I'll give you a hand soon. First I need to grab the morphine."

The four silently moved trying not to make noise. From the first aid kit under the kitchen sink Paige pulled out two syringes and sucked up about 10ml of morphine. Carefully she cleared up the kit and paced close to the lounge room archway, then 3...2...1...fire the two syringes flew threw the air and hit on their targets.

As she was finished she went out the back door to help Dayne get the skateboards. Together they ran to the far corner of the garden and one after the other went through the hole to meet with Wyatt and Livia.

"Come on lets go," Paige carried the little girl while the boys had the three skateboards, out the side gate of the next door neighbours to another garden which lead to a path along the fence and finally the main street. Quickly they got on the boards as Paige still carried Livia. No one looked back in fear of seeing two figures chasing them.

Finally they reached their destination, the police station. Nic greeted them warmly and ushered the four into a small room where two people were waiting.

There were two people, two males to be exact sitting in the chairs facing the Tula family as they walked in with Nic. One was wearing a cap so his face wasn't seen and he seemed to be slouching in the chair with his feet crossed on the table while the other sat straight against the back arms crossed.

"They're here.....I'll leave you to do introductions I've a little paper work to do," Nic said to no one in particular and walked out closing the door behind him.

There were four chairs set up on the other side of the table, reluctantly the Tulas sat down. The guy slouching sat up and lifted his head to have a better view of the guests as the other male who obviously had dark midnight hair said as he looked toward the family. "Hi I know that we're a bit pressed for time but let me start with a few details. My name is Ray and unfortunately the person who was to meet you is busy so he sent us to bring you to him. We have been keeping an eye on you all since the attack and unfortunately your parent's deaths weren't accidents."

The four were shocked but relieved to know part of the truth about their parent's deaths. Paige spoke on behalf of her family, "Thank you for telling us Ray, since you haven't met us, I'm Paige, this is Livia, and our brothers Dayne and Wyatt."

"We know besides I've already meet Wyatt and Dayne." the guy beside Ray said as he smiled.

"You sound like someone we know...Max?"

"Yeah it's me," Max took off his cap.

"Dayne....Wyatt you want to explain?" their sister asked.

"Um... we meet Max yesterday in the park and well he gave me a hand then we went and saw Dayne at the skate park," Wyatt explained but left out the details of falling and the blindfolded boarding.

There was a sudden cough from Ray, "Well anyway back to what I was saying. We have been keeping watch on you guys for awhile and well I think it is better if we go into all the details when you see Mr Dickenson."

"Is that the person who was supposed to meet us?" Livia asked.

"Yes, so we better go it is no safe here." Ray whispered which was almost inaudible.

The group filed out of the police station, walking a down a few streets until they reached a 4x4. Ray walked over to the driver's side while the blonde made his way to the front passenger seat.

"Well are you all going to stand there all day or are we gona hit the road?" Ray asked standing on the step.

Without being told twice the four got in, Dayne and Wyatt sat in the middle with a spare seat between them while their sisters sat in the back.

"All set, okay let's go." the black haired driver checked that everyone was seated before starting the engine and driving down the street.

After five minutes they were on the highway and there was a dead silence. Not able to take it Max turned on the radio and Basshunter's 'All I ever wanted' bellowed out of the speakers. Livia started to sway to the music then when the big beats came she started to bounce up and down in her seat.

Max turned around to see what was happening, and to his surprise found the two girls bouncing in the back seat. He laughed but the twins were silent and Ray was driving so he had no interest in whatever his passengers were doing as long as they don't distract him from driving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about fifteen minutes they reached an average sized two storey house, surrounding it was a lush forest and an abundance of flowers full in bloom. There was a huge crystal lake and a wide spread of white mountains in the background.

"Welcome to your new home." the blonde announced.

"Nice place you got here." Dayne awed at the clear lake.

"Not bad hey, what do you two think in the back seat?" Max asked.

"It's very pretty," the light blue eyed girl giggled in delight, "Can we go for a swim and pick some flowers Aigy?"

"You can do whatever you like after we go and see the head honcho, he can fill you all in on a few small details." Max answered the little girl.

When they got to the front door there was a dark haired boy around the age of sixteen who shouted over his shoulder, "Oi Mr D they're here."

A quite elderly and rounded man dressed in a tailored suit and glasses rubbed his ears, "Tyson my boy, you don't have to yell we can all here you perfectly fine. Ah our guests are here." Everyone moved into the lounge room, it was extravagantly decorated with what seemed to be silk curtains that had an appearance of different colours depending on the light and white paint. The ten seat lounge suite was simple, there were the usual ornaments and furniture but the one object that stood out in the room was the huge painting over the mantle of the fireplace. White, silver, red, yellow, brown, blue, grey and black, the colours were swirled and balanced, not overpowering, each equal over the canvas, almost like they were dancing and spinning around one another. "Please come in and make yourselves at home, I will be with you in a moment." He pulled from his pocket a pager, reading the message he shut it and turned his attention to his guests taking a seat in one of the large arms chairs. "Now Miss Tula would you kindly introduce your family I am afraid that I don't know your first names? Oh sorry I nearly forgot my introductions, I'm Mr Stanley Dickenson, of course you have met Max and Ray I presume and the loud navy haired boy there is Tyson. I'm sure that the others will appear from somewhere but we can worry about that later."

"I'm Paige Tula, my twin brothers Dayne and Wyatt and our little sister Livia," Mr Dickenson gave her a warm smile.

"The reason that I had you all brought here is so that you can all understand the true reason that your parents were taken so suddenly. Paige my dear as I understand you are nearly seventeen and so therefore you are allowed to have full custody of your siblings but since the latest encounter I suggest that you let me worry about your family's safety so that you can finish your final exams. Is that okay with you or do you still want to have charge?"

"No it is fine, I suppose but how do we know that you aren't the one harming us as well?" Paige's voice quivered.

"Because I sent my grandson to keep and eye on your family. How else did he know when there were intruders in your house today?"

"Nic is your grandson!" the alarmed voice from Dayne.

"Yes, little Nicolas always was spying and eavesdropping when he was little. Now to the matter of the passing of your parents. I know that what I tell you won't be easy to understand but please hear the whole story." The old man stood up and stood near the fireplace, "Livia would you like to listen to what I have to say about your parents or go outside with Max to see the gardens because what I will tell your brothers and sister is a little scary." The little girl stayed rooted in her seat. "The death of your parents wasn't an accident.....it was brutal murder. Can any of you tell me what this painting is about?" Mr Dickenson pointed to the large canvas.

There was silence.

"How familiar are you to the supernatural?" the old man asked.

"There is no such thing as all that supernatural mumble jumble is there?" Dayne looked confused.

"Actually my boy let me ask you this, "How many of the elements can you name?"

"There's earth definitely, water and air," Wyatt answered.

"Are you sure that that is all, there's more than that. Come closer and have a look at the painting." The family moved closer as instructed.

"Aigy I can't see." Livia complained Mr Dickenson came up with a solution; he took the painting off the wall and onto the large glass coffee table.

Illustrated were animals of different sorts but not any normal looking ones. There was a mole, a turtle and a dragon but there were also others as well; a wolf, a phoenix, a raven, a tiger and a swan. The colours around them emphasised and each creature to make them appear as though they were alive.

"Let me explain, this painting is of the elements as you can all see the animals represent a certain element." Mr Dickenson explained, "How about I explain the connection to you all and this painting. The elements have manifested their power and have adapted to reside as part of the human soul in certain people. Some members of your family have them."

"That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard of, you can't be serious," the twins said in unison.

"How does that work? Would they change their forms because the elements are animals?" Livia asked.

"The elementals actually have a beast form which changes them into the form and in which have powers to some extent. Many people have sought after the essence of the elements for power, such as Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari. That is why those people were after you, I was afraid that Max and Ray couldn't reach you in time. Luckily Ray's accuracy and Max's natural ways of taking control of the situation came in handy for knowing that Boris's goons were at your home. And to answer that question of yours Dayne, Max is the water element and Ray is lightning. "Mr Dickenson explained.

"Yeah and we thought that meeting Max was by chance, man were we wrong," Dayne replied from his seat on the lounge.

"That would explain what he said about the surfing being more his forte." agreed Wyatt.

"Okay now that you know most of the background information, the reason that your parents were killed is clear but maybe this might clear a few issues. I was given this by your father a few months ago. I have not opened it as I'm a man of honesty." Mr DIckenson said as he pulled out a letter from a box on the mantle.

The envolope was handed to Paige, "Um Mr DIckenson would you mind stepping outside while I read our father's note to my family?"

"Sure and I'll be in my office if you need me just ask one of the boys." with that the old man shut the door behind him with a small click.

_Dear Children,_

_If you are reading this letter then it means that your mother and I are gone and you are staying with a Stanley Dickenson. He is a really nice and generous man so please trust him. The reason as possibly already told to you all is that of the elemental souls if you will are inside you. We both know that you are scared but remember to stay together and look after each other. _

_The Tulas have been know to be linked to the world somehow but there is not much to prove that theory. The issue is that the light element needs to be found and protected. This element is the most cherished but still equal with the others. The light elemental use to be part of one of the royal bloodlines of the world but since many people found out the secret of high majesty and power they have for many centuries tracked them down and killed so to keep their existence a secret the child would be taken to live with a family of lower status and therefore prevent the discovery. The light is always a female. Your mother and I were descendants of those families but the time has come that they have found the connection. Children please dont fear, I cant remember where the light is but for many years she has not bee identified as during her early years every time she was found the solution was to take her to another country. Her identity was changed each time so she could be anyone. _

_Find her children, protect her, make sure that no harm is done to her. _

_With love your father Alexander Rikov Tula _

_Keep safe all of you._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**There you have it readers enjoy if you like but if you don't, tell me how to change it a bit. Input is an idea but if I don't change what you want sorry I have the story planned in my head and so that makes it a little hard to change.**

**I am not sure what to do with my other stories since some don't like the story especially devil beside you and others have ceased to read them. Well sorry to those who had to wait a long time for my updates I am not really in the right state of mind right now. **

**Bye **

**ikl wings**

**,-. _ .-, **

**)' '( **

**( . )**

**(")_(")**


End file.
